The Stuff They Didn't Show Us
by TheyDidn'tHaveMyName
Summary: We all know of the Doctor's travels, and we know he's been around the Torchwood Team before- even if we didn't realise it. This is my take on the stuff we didn't see. Set pre-season one and crossesover with various Doctor Who Stories
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing… blah blah blah… you know the rest

Spoilers: None for Torchwood but for Doctor Who: Aliens of London, Boom Town

Set pre-series 1 during Boom Town in Doctor Who

I'm assuming the time between Aliens of London and Boom Town is six months

These are more a bunch of ficlets than an actual story, but they're all connected

* * *

The Stuff They Didn't Show Us

Doctor Sato sat at her desk inside the immense hub. It still amazed her after six months in which she had seen so many things; things she didn't believe could have possibly existed. It started with that pig thing. The pig that wasn't a pig, but still was a pig. Then that man. The Doctor. So dangerous yet so safe. Thanks to him her life was now nothing but contradictions. Living in perpetual fear, yet constant excitement. The pterodactyl roared above her head. A bloody pterodactyl! They were extinct yet they weren't. They lived on through this one which they, for some inexplicable reason, called Myfanwy. She glanced up and noticed Richard effortlessly perching on her nest. Richard was incredible. How could he look after that thing? But he was fearless: climbing up to feed her with bloody meat slathered in barbecue sauce every day. Barbecue sauce! This world was mad, absolutely mad! But it was so exciting she couldn't leave.

She still remembered the day that changed her life. After the insanity of the Slitheen attack she had decided she needed some change in her life. She packed a case and was ready to go travelling… or something. She had always wanted to go somewhere, do something life changing. And her run in with aliens showed her that she should take the opportunity while she could.

She was about to walk out the door when the doorbell rang. She stopped mid-step: nobody ever visited he. She opened the door to reveal a tall man with messy black hair and sharp blue eyes. He was wearing a long flowing greatcoat that looked like it belonged in World War Two.

"Toshiko Sato." She instantly fell in love with his luxurious American accent and nodded vaguely at his… well, it wasn't really a question was it? The man stuck out his hand.

"Captain Jack Harkness." She dumbly shook his hand.

"I have a job proposition for you," he grinned, "Aren't you gonna invite me in?"

She hurriedly gestured for him to come in while mumbling incoherently.

He sat on her couch while she made a cup of coffee. After a scalding mouthful of raw caffeine shocked her back to life she felt ready to wonder what the hell was going on. She then remembered the man in her living room.

Swearing under her breath she dashed back into the room to find him browsing her DVD collection.

"Do you mi…"

"I'm rather pleased about this, you look quite promising," he gestured to her varied collection of sci-fi films while noting her Die Hard and Indiana Jones box sets, "I suppose we are a bit Indiana Jones… sort of," he muttered.

Erm… thanks?"

"Now Tosh," she was surprised to find she didn't mind the nickname- even though they'd only just met, "I know you helped a man called the Doctor during last week's alien attack. I lost a good man during the fiasco and we're looking for a replacement. Do you want the job?"

She had no idea what he was talking about but she found herself nodding. Next thing she knew he had grabbed her little case and she had been bundled into the back of a black SUV.

"Toshiko, meet the team."

Jack pointed to the back seat. A man with short black hair that didn't seem to respond to the laws of gravity grinned madly at her. He was wearing faded jeans, a loose shirt and big army issue black boots.

"That's Richard Moore, he's in charge of covering up all our mess."

The next man had shorter brown and a sort of smirk on his thin face.

"Owen Harper, resident doctor."

A woman with curly black hair was riding shotgun.

"Suzie Costello, second in command."

Toshiko smiled at her but Suzie didn't return one.

"Where am I going?" she asked tentatively.

"Cardiff."

"Cardiff!"

"Cardiff."

Jack smiled. She was definitely promising.

* * *

As always concrit and reviews are welcome. More shall follow soon hopefully 


	2. Boom Town

Chapter 2

Jack was in his office. He watched Toshiko watching Richard as he braved the perilous climb to the pterodactyl's nest. She was adjusting well, her real strength proved to be computers rather than medical things. Owen throwing her out of the medical area didn't help either but it was a blessing in disguise as she spent the next week hacking into his computer and messing around with various files and pictures for revenge. This created entertaining havoc within the hub as well as revealing Tosh's true skills.

He knew she didn't really like Suzie, but that was because of the whole Owen thing. He knew she really liked Owen, but he knew there was nothing between them. He knew she adored Richard. He then became a bit confused at all the things he knew she knew and decided it wasn't worth thinking about everyone else's knews and just go with what he knew about today. Today was the day. That was all that was important. He glanced at the CCTV cameras. The plass was empty. But not long to go.

He walked out of his office to get a better look at her. She was currently typing furiously, then stealing glances at Richard, then typing again. Jack considered a plan for matchmaking. Lock them in a cell and conveniently forget they were down there perhaps? He smiled; it had been many years since he had thought about doing that to someone.

Richard climbed down from the nest- jumping from the last three rungs of the ladder- and noticed Tosh. He grinned at her- Jack loved his mad grin, it was almost as good as his own- and she quickly looked away. Ahhh, office romances. He sighed and realised it was ages since he'd had one. He made a mental note to be a bit selfish when recruiting the next member of the team and go for someone his type.

His wristband suddenly bleeped weakly. He glanced at it before hurrying back into the office. The CCTV camera showed that the plass was no longer empty. A small blue box stood proudly in front of the giant fountain. Jack performed a combined smile and sigh. It felt like he was suddenly home, all those years of waiting. But he couldn't return. Not yet.

He watched as a man approached the box. Mickey Smith. He knocked on the door of the TARDIS and the door opened. Jack grinned as he watched his own head stick out of the doors. He wondered if this was causing a terrible paradox but then dismissed the thought as the universe didn't seem to be imploding around his ears. He remembered the conversation well and repeated his words in time with his past self.

"Who the hell are you? … Captain Jack Harkness, whatever you're sellin' we're not buyin'!"

Mickey barged into the TARDIS and his head disappeared. Jack remembered what was (or should that be is he thought) going on inside. This was surreal, truly surreal. He leaned back in his chair and thumped his feet onto the desk.

Twenty minutes passed and the doors opened. Four figures walked out. Mickey, himself (he was looking good, he'd have to invest in another one of those jackets), Rose and the Doctor. When he saw the last two he gasped. Oh how he'd missed them. He smiled as the four people walked away- to that restraunt around the corner somewhere. He sighed as they disappeared from view. He jumped up and grabbed his coat before dashing from the hub.

He raced out to stand beside the TARDIS. He grinned and placed his hand onto the door. The wood seemed to pulse happily at his touch.

"I've missed you girl!"

He pulled his key from his pocket and slotted it into the lock. Relishing the feeling he turned it and the TARDIS doors swung open to welcome him home.

"HaHa!" he laughed triumphantly before bounding inside. The console throbbed blissfully, emanating that beautiful green glow he knew and missed. He considered actually hugging a piece of the giant coral stuff, but realised that would look really daft. He then did it anyway.

"150 years girl, 150 years!" he realised worryingly that he had somehow acquired the Doctor's habit of calling the TARDIS girl, but he didn't care.

He ran around the console for a couple of times feeling the switches and levers. He then paused and glanced in the direction of an open door. He stepped through the doorway into a long corridor that curved and disappeared from view. Since at that point he was (or is) the most recent companion his door was closest. When he touched the door it swung open to reveal his room. He sighed happily. God it was a mess! He could never truly be messy at the hub, but he remembered the fantastically organised chaos his room in the TARDIS always had to endure. He stepped over the clothes he must have been wearing last night and walked over to his bed. The Doctor got it from the market on Volumtula and as Jack sank into the soft sheets and spongy pillow he felt his troubles melt away. This was home. He didn't wanto to leave. He just lay there.

What felt like seconds later he glanced at the time, they would be back any minute with Margaret the Slitheen. He had to leave.

He grumbled as he got up, not wanting to leave the heavenly bed. Before he left an untidy pile of cards in the corner of the room caught his eye. He scooped them up and realised they were those cards he had bought on Beltula just because Rose liked them. The pictures moved and attempted to give you clues to whatever game you were playing. He remembered he had been trying to teach Rose how to play Concordia the night before, before giving up and chucking the cards into the corner of the room. He hadn't seen them again after that.

Realisation dawned on Jack. He couldn't find the cards because he had taken them! Smiling he pocketed them before walking out of the room. Before leaving the TARDIS he patted the console lovingly.

"I'll see you again. Just you wait. I just don't know when."

He sighed happily and locked the door. He began to trudge back to the hub, mentally preparing himself for tonight. It was going to be trouble.


	3. The Earthquake

Chapter 3

Jack was counting down the minutes. He watched Owen desperately trying to work out what was wrong with the rift detector. Jack had disabled it earlier in the morning knowing the rift would become active, but they didn't know that and it would give them something to do.

Richard and Tosh were chatting quietly in the corner, each holding a cup of coffee. Jack considered grabbing a cup himself before remembering he had no idea how to work the coffee machine and he couldn't stand that instant rubbish. Anyway, he had more important things to be concerned about.

"You seem worried."

Suzie made him jump.

"Not worried, no. I know exactly what's going on." He sagely tapped the side of his head to try and reinforce his point.

"You do?"

Jack was mildly insulted by Suzie's lack of confidence. He turned back to gaze at his team.

"Yep, don't need a rift detector. You just need me…" Suzie frowned, "Plus, nothing's gonna' happen tonight anyway," he added quickly.

He knew he had to keep them away from the Doctor. He knew Torchwood's policies. Knew they'd want to capture the Doctor. _If it's alien it's ours. _Well the Doctor was one hell of an alien and was number one on the hit list passed down through team leaders since Torchwood began. He couldn't let them capture him. Firstly because if it did he wouldn't be here and some mad paradoxical alternate timeline thing would occur. But secondly, and more importantly, because it just wasn't right. The Doctor wouldn't suit imprisonment.

He knew if Suzie knew the Doctor was outside she'd try to jump him. He knew she was ambitious and dreamt of Yvonne's job, and wouldn't capturing the Doctor help her along the way? He knew he had to keep her away especially.

He then realised he was talking in 'knews' again and decided he really should stop doing that.

Jack was counting down the seconds.

Everything was deadly quiet then suddenly the hub erupted with noise.

"Jack! The rift's active!" Jack heard Suzie but ignored her.

"Jack, we've got to get out!" He ignored Owen as well.

He glanced and Tosh, they had grabbed each other in the chaos and were lying on the floor together with Richard covering Tosh, possibly trying to protect her. Jack smiled- no matchmaking required then.

"Jack are you bloody well listening to me? We've got to get out!"

"Owen don't go anywhere!"

Owen stopped mid-step with his left foot hovering above the floor. 

"Jack," he was talking surprisingly calmly for Owen, "I am not bloody dying in here because the roof falls in on us!"

"Owen the roof wont fall, trust me. This place is too solid and it'll pass in a couple of minutes."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I know we'll be all right!"

Owen looked at Jack. He noticed something hiding deep within his eyes. Fear? Never! This was Captain Jack Harkness, the bravest man Owen knew. This was something else. Desperation? What did Jack know that the rest of them didn't? Owen sighed. He did trust Jack. He sat in his seat as the hub shook.

"Thanks Owen."

"Jack if I die you're bloody-well getting haunted!"

Jack grinned, "I wouldn't expect anything else."

Behind Owen Suzie had seen the look in Jack's eyes. Unlike Owen she wasn't prepared to just blindly accept everything Jack told her. She was sick of Jack's secrets and resented the fact that Jack didn't trust her enough to confide in her. She was tired of him hiding things. He wasn't going to hide this.

She rushed to the stairs. Jack saw her.

"Suzie, don't go out there!" She ignored him this time.

"Right then, Plan B!" Jack thumped a big red button nearby. The doors suddenly closed around them. Suzie was blocked by the heavy metallic doors.

"Maximum lockdown. It's not getting lifted till we play nice Suzie!" Jack added a few scolding wags of his finger for effect.

"What's out there Jack? What are you hiding?"

He walked towards her and stared into her eyes.

"Suzie, it doesn't concern you. Drop it."

Suzie sighed and nodded. The rumbling and shaking stopped. Jack grinned.

"Right, that's that sorted. Let's lift the lockdown."

"Jack you idiot!" 

Jack's grin disappeared at Richard's outburst, "We're at maximum lockdown! We're not getting out!"

"Oh, I hadn't though of that. Better get comfy then!"

Richard made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a growl. Jack smiled while thumbing the pack of cards in his pocket.

Later that night the Doctor was leaning on the TARDIS. He was having the strangest feeling but he couldn't place it. A bit like déjà vu, but not it. He placed his hand on the console and felt it hum happily.

"I think you're hiding something," he told the ship. And then to nobody in particular, "What stage in your life have you gotten to when even your spaceship keeps secrets from you?"

From somewhere deep inside the TARDIS the Doctor heard Jack yell, "Has anyone seen my cards?"

Please R&R. I only wrote this because I enjoyed confusing my sister with all the possible paradoxes (or whatever the correct term may be) in Doctor Who. If anyone wants me to I'll see if I can write some more.


End file.
